Vincent Shyer
"You hang up on me again and I rip her open!" Agent Vincent Shyer is a murderous stalker and abductor who appeared in Season One of Criminal Minds. Background Employed at the FBI Field Office in New Haven, New York, Vincent and his father were old friends with the local District Attorney Evan Davenport, who had twin daughters named Patricia and Cheryl. At some point, Vincent grew obsessed with them, believing they shared his feelings. In 2005, Trish and her boyfriend Jordan made plans to get engaged, enraging Vincent and prompting him into enacting a plot to kidnap Trish and her sister, who was away at college. Broken Mirror One night, when Trish and Jordan were returning home from a party, Vincent left his car parked in the middle of the road and, when the two went out to investigate, Vincent took the keys out of their car to ensure there was no chance of escape. When the couple returned to their car, Vincent appeared and shot Jordan in the face, then forcibly dragged Trish to his car and drove off. Taking Trish to his hideout, Vincent forced her to write a ransom letter, which was sent to her father, who alerted the authorities, who in turn called in the BAU. A few hours before calling the Davenport residence, Vincent helps other agents set up equipment, which he has bugged, in the house. When Vincent calls (using a disposable cellphone) at 8:00pm, he refuses to speak to anyone but Cheryl, who he instructs to bring five-hundred thousand dollars to a rental car lot at 3:00am. When the time comes for Cheryl to drop off the money, Vincent goes to meet her, but is forced to flee when Hotch and Morgan, who had realized he did not care about the money and intended to abduct Cheryl, open fire on him. Returning to his hideout, Vincent calls the Davenport residence and reveals his obsession with Cheryl and Trish before hanging up. When Vincent tries calling again, Gideon continually hangs up on him, as a means of applying pressure. Growing infuriated by this, Vincent threatens to kill Trish if he is hung up on again, and goes on to taunt the BAU team, revealing he knows all about them and is somewhat adept at profiling. The BAU realizes the kidnapper is probably an FBI agent and have Cheryl taken to a safe house, with Vincent being apart of her escort. Once at the safe house, Vincent knocks Morgan out with a taser and enters Cheryl's room, ranting about how much he loves her while brandishing a knife. Before he can escape with Cheryl, Vincent is ambushed by Elle, who holds him at gunpoint and demands he drop the knife. After doing so, Vincent tries to attack Elle, but is knocked over, his sidearm taken. Pointing a gun in his face and placing the heel of her shoe on his crotch, Elle demands to know where Trish is. Panicking, Vincent quickly complies and tells Elle everything. Profile The unsub was originally believed to be a simple kidnapper who had abducted Trish solely for profit. The ransom note (which Trish was forced to write) never once used the word "I" (using just "you") which meant the unsub was distancing himself from the crime, while the way the note was written implicated the unsub was working alone and was targeting Evan Davenport for specific reasons, feeling like the man owed him and did not deserve everything he owned. The unsub sounded at his most comfortable talking to Cheryl, meaning he may already know her, and, judging by his overly-sophisticated speech pattern (which lacked contractions such as "they're" and "you're") was arrogant and pretentious, making an effort to sound smarter than he actually was. When Trish was briefly allowed to talk to her family she sounded delirious, meaning the unsub was keeping her drugged, implicating he may be lacking in physical strength and needed to rely on sedatives to keep Trish under control. When it became apparent the unsub did not care about the money and only wanted the Davenport twins, he was profiled as having erotomania, a disorder which causes the sufferer to believe that someone of a higher social status is in love with them, projecting this secret affection using subtle hints and gestures; this made the unsub a mission based offender, the most determined kind of criminal. The unsub's ability to profile and him knowing about BAU team's personal lives meant he was a part of the investigation, probably one of the field agents. Modus Operandi Vincent used a handgun to kill Trish's fiancé Jordan, shooting him in the face, and also utilized a taser and knife, using the former to knock Morgan out. Known Victims * Jordan * Patricia Davenport * Cheryl Davenport * Derek Morgan * Elle Greenaway Appearances * Season One ** "Broken Mirror" Category: Criminals Category: Unclassified Killers Category: Stalkers Category:Abductors